


Of Cabins and Witches

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Poly!Queen week 2019 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Brian Needs a Hug, Brian gets a hug, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Witch Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian gets lost on a canoeing trip.Cold, hungry and alone, he gets saved by a bare footed man with bright blue eyes.





	Of Cabins and Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Something happier than last night! Ha! I love you guys.

"You're lost."

Brian jumps at the first human voice he hears in days. His hands shake from the cold against his soaked clothes.

He knows he's not a good sight now, having wandered about in the woods for a good 36 hours alone. The scruffs of a beard is starting to tickle his chin, his lips are purple with cold and he's thin with cutting hunger. 

"I am." Brian admits as he turns to the strange person walking towards him. "I lost my uh- friends during our canoeing trip."

An odd man with long hair shading his face steps out of the trees shadows. He walks with a wooden cane, and a smile. 

To Brians relief he seems harmless enough. He is a lot shorter than Brian is. With a soft voice, feminine features and pale blue eyes barely peeking through messy strands of blond locks.

"You're wet." 

Brian shivers at the reminder. "My canoe flipped and I drifted away. Now I don't know where I am or how I have to get back."

The man coos- reaching for Brian with his left hand. 

"You could do with some tea and a good meal."

Brians stomach growls loudly. The man before him stifles a giggle, beckoning Brian closer.

"Come with."

It doesn't take much convincing, in his current state so far from civilization he doesn't have much choice but to accept the kindness of a stranger, though Brian feels an odd sparkling sensation when his hand laces with the mans.

Together they walk the forest grounds, and only then Brian notices the stranger is bare footed.

~~~

"Do sit down."

Brian is ushered into a tiny shed in a small clearance in the forest. 

The wooden floor is rugged, so he respectfully takes off his soiled shoes and leaves them at the door. 

Inside the tiny home, it's warm, albeit dark. A small fire flickers in the middle of the room. The roof has a hole in the top to ventilate the smoke out. Yet crafted in a manner for rain not to be able to enter the shed. 

He watches the stranger work in their small makeshift home. While Brian warms his pale fingers by the fire.

Only now that he's got time to warm up, it dawns on Brian that the man is blind.

Inside the house he doesn't use his cane, having left it at the door. But his pale blue eyes haven't blinked once ever since their encounter. It doesn't feel right to take from a man who possesses so little himself. 

But Brians manners weren't worth dying for.

"Your clothes are soaked, you should take them off."

The stranger smiles in his general direction- in his hands a pot and two cups. 

"I hope you like hazelnut soup." 

Brian nods mutely- but then he could kick himself. "T-that sounds wonderful." 

"Brilliant."

Dimply cheeks make Brians face heat up.

Should he feel guilty for being attracted to a barefooted man with shaggy hair, living in the forest? He knows Freddie wouldn't be able to resist. John probably either.

Slowly, Brian starts peeling off the layers of clothing from his body. 

He tries not to think of the fact that he's worn the same underwear for the last day and a half. His clothes are a strange combination of soaked in sweat, river water and dirt.

Out of his shoes come peddles and tiny rocks. 

He sighs in relief as his toes are finally released Wiggling them in their newfound freedom.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" The stranger sits down on the woolen carpet next to Brian, his pale eyes staring off at a point over his shoulder. "I never understood why people wear boots in the forest."

Brian takes the offered cup. Watching as the blind man puts the pan on the fire to heat their meal up.

"Are you wounded?"

"No." Brian assures the man. "Just a bit worn."

The odd man hums. Sitting cross legged, relaxed. Looking completely at home in the wooden and stone den. 

With one glance around, Brian can tell the house is made of one big room. With in the middle the fire, surrounded my self-sowed woolen cloth and feathers. In the corner of the house sits a nest of similar materials, albeit thicker and warmer. Alongside a pillow. There's an area with a couple of pots and cups stacked upon one another. And along the walls many tiny lids and jars, filled with various contents.

Brian has the odd feeling he's somewhere magical. The air has a particular scent to it.

And there are symbols drawn on the doorpost. 

"I am Roger." The man- Roger, blindly reaches for Brians hand to clutch it towards his chest. Their palms fit perfectly together and Rogers other hand comes up to trace the line of Brians knuckles.

It feels more intimate than some of the sex Brian has had in his life. 

"And you are?"

"Brian May." Brian swallows thickly. The cold suddenly isn't a problem anymore.

Rogers cheeks are rosy from the heat too, though he looks comfortable and more beautiful than any man had the right to be. 

"Soon your friends will join us."

Brian smiles gently. Squeezing Rogers hand that is still resting in Brians. "That's a pleasant thought."

"I know you miss them, they worry about you too."

It makes his heart flutter- despite how odd the whole situation is. Sitting in a strangers home, stripped down to his underwear, holding a blind mans hand in the middle of the woods.

"For now, have some soup to regain your energy."

Rogers hand pulls away from his to fill their cups with hazelnut soup. Brian mourns the loss more than he's willing to admit to himself. 

Perhaps it is that he misses his boyfriends. Or that before his disappearance they had been nonstop arguing with one another, sue to stress at the University and the lack of time they had to spend together.

The weekend was supposed to be relaxing. Reconnect with one another.

Instead they had ended up fighting for hours, Brian had canoed out of sight to escape a petty argument between Freddie and John over who forgot to pack the salt shaker, when he flipped out of the boat and got lost. 

"Take this, and put your mind at peace."

The warm cup is settled in Brians trembling hands. He blows at the steam curling up.

"Thank you, Roger."

He gets no reply, instead, the blond shuffles closer so they can eat side by side.

~~~

"You can't sleep."

Roger speaks unlike anyone Brian has ever met. Everything he says is matter of factly, light and free of judgement. 

Brian lays awake, staring up at the ceiling of the shed.

"You're right."

It takes no longer than a second for Roger to grab Brians hand and lead him out of the shed.

Brian can't help the smile ghosting on his lips, though he is barefooted and nearly naked. So is his new companion.

Roger has long pale limbs, and under the stars his eyes sparkle.

"Where are we going?"

"Just here."

They stop. Still hand in hand. In the middle of a clearance in the middle of the woods, the grass tickling their toes- above them- 

Brian gasps.

"Stars."

Roger grins widely, leaning into the heat of Brians body and rests his head on the taller mans shoulder. 

Everything else drowns out around Brian. All he can see is the thousands upon thousands of stars lightening up the darkness that comes with nighttime. Never in his life had Brian experienced the constellations this clear.

"Shall I tell you a secret?"

"Yes." Brian replies without looking away from the stars. His skin prickles all over and his heart beats hard in his chest. 

"Freddie and John are looking at the stars too now, and they think of you."

This gets Brians attention. He doesn't remember telling Roger his boyfriends names. 

"How can you tell?"

Rogers smile widens, and Brian feels electric energy radiate between the two of them. "Do you not feel that?" 

Admittedly, Brian is feeling a lot of things. Alongside a silly crush. 

"What?"

"That they miss you- Here." Roger guides Brians hand to his rapidly beating hurt. "Is that not their sorrow you're feeling?"

It's Brians turn to laugh at how ridiculous this is. He shakes his head.

"Who are you?"

Roger lifts his hand to his lips. Keeping them sealed with the cockiest expression Brian has ever seen.

Instead of prodding the giving stranger for answers he doesn't owe Brian, the taller man goes back to watching the most beautiful sky in his lifetime. His shoulders relax and his breath calms, until he's nearly sleeping on his feet.

One arm wrapped around Rogers waist the whole time.

~~~

The next morning, Brian wakes up curled up in Rogers makeshift bed.

When he sits upright, the sun is high in the sky and he finds Roger wide awake sitting by the fire over a stirring pot.

"Good morning." Brian yawns.

He hasn't had a good nights sleep like this for weeks. Too occupied with his studies or work. 

Every muscle in his body is completely relaxed. 

"Are you ready for the arrival of your friends?"

Rogers back is turned to Brian, the taller man stretches out with a bone cracking shudder. "Hm? You mean Fred and Deacky?"

Brian can imagine Roger is smiling to himself, stirring the pot of sweet scented unknown substance. "Yes."

He slowly comes up to sit upright and shuffles over to sit next to Roger with the blanket draped over his bare shoulders.

The young man has his eyes closed for the first time since Brian met him. And his eyelashes cast shadows over his rosy cheeks in breathtaking beauty. 

Brian exhales, heart thumping. 

"How do you know they're here?"

Roger blinks his eyes open. But Brian is still convinced he can't actually see through them. "Don't you think they've been looking for you?" 

"You don't like answering questions, do you?" Brian jokes and nudges Rogers arm with his elbow.

What comes unexpected is a pair of lips brushing over his. Only for the briefest second, warm and leaving wetness on Brians'. 

Brian gasps- glancing up at Roger with wide eyes after his face moves away. "Did you just-" 

To which Roger laughs, pulling Brian to his feet. 

"Come, lets wait for your friends outside."

~~~

It takes a good twenty minutes before John and Freddie come stepping into the small clearance in the forest, illuminated by the sunbeams falling between the tree branches.

Roger and Brian sit on a branch, both nearly naked, waiting patiently while inhaling the morning breeze.

Brian hadn't even noticed dozing off again against Rogers shoulder-

Until Johns thundering voice violently awakens him.

"Brian?!"

Followed by a gasp from Freddie. "Oh Darling, thank God we found you."

Before Brian can actually brace himself or poor blind Roger, he is engulfed in a warm protective hug. Which he returns with a yawn and sleepy enthusiasm.

"We called the police, everyone is looking for you! Are you okay?"

Brians face is mashed into Johns neck, but he manages to reply anyway. "I'm good."

Freddie rubs his bare back with a frown. "Dearest, where are your clothes?"

With a blush, Brian pulls back from the strangling embrace to glance sideways at Roger- who's patiently waiting with a smile plastered on his face. Staring off into the distance.

"Uh, they got wet so I had to take them off."

John and Freddie eagerly pull him up to his feet. Only becoming more concerned at the sight of Roger.

"Is he okay?" John almost whispers. Eyes darting between Brian and Roger.

Brian nods, yes. 

"This is my newfound friend, Roger." He allows Freddie to do a checkover his unharmed body while he speaks. Familiar hands roaming over him. "He found me, cold and hungry and he took care of me."

Roger gets to his feet and reaches out for John, who gladly holds out his hands to shake Rogers'. 

"Thank you, for taking care of him." John says earnestly, trying very hard to look Roger in the eye while the blond just glances past Johns shoulder. "I couldn't be more grateful, Brian can be so helpless. You might have just saved his life." 

Before Brian can defend himself, Roger gives his most angelic smile in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you." And leans in to kiss an unprepared John on the lips. 

Brians jaw drops open, Freddie has a similar reaction. 

When Roger leans back, John is gaping down at him in disbelief. And unsure what to say.

"Uh, but-?" He blinks. "Thank you?"

Then suddenly John is pushes out of the way and replaced by Freddie, with his lips tutted out and hands tenderly wrapping around Rogers thin wrists. 

"Now me." 

~~~

After exchanging several kisses and John contacting the police to announce Brians safe return, Roger offers everyone a cup of tea in the shed.

Neither John or Freddie have the heart to tell the blond they want to go home and have a shower.

Luckily, they are as charmed by Roger as Brian has been for the last 24 hours. 

When they all enter the tiny home, John and Freddie's eyeballs nearly fall out of their sockets in surprise. 

Roger ushers them to sit down and clutters about in the kitchen corner to find enough cups for everyone. While John and Freddie take off their shoes and thick winter coats. 

When they are all set up and Roger pours the mystery potion in their cups with a generous smile, sitting cross legged between John and Freddie, Brian can tell the youngest is highly intrigued by the oddness of the situation. 

"Brian?"

Brian stops staring at Rogers plum lips guiltily to look across the fire at John. "Uh, yes?" 

The youngest crosses his arms over his chest and clears his throat. 

"Did we give you up as a missing person, while you were hanging out with a sexy witch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!!


End file.
